Problem: Stephanie is a farmer. She plants $110$ tomatoes in a field. Each row has $10$ tomatoes. How many rows of tomatoes did Stephanie plant in the field?
Solution: The number of rows of tomatoes that Stephanie planted is the total number of tomatoes that she planted divided by the number of tomatoes in each row. The result, called the quotient, is $110\text{ tomatoes} \div 10\text{ tomatoes per row}$ $110\text{ tomatoes} \div 10\text{ tomatoes per row} = 11\text{ rows}$